


Fault Lines

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [67]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentions of canon character death, attempted comfort, post 1984 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It's their fault, but it isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2008 holiday exchange at tfic_contest.
> 
> [17]  
> Continuity: G1  
> Characters/Pairing: Rodimus Prime, Bluestreak  
> Prompt/Premise: Things we lost in the fire  
> Preferred Rating: Any

He didn’t know what to think when Rodimus sat down next to him on the hill overlooking the ruins of Autobot City. They weren’t on the best of terms at the moment, and honestly Bluestreak didn’t want to see him.

“It’s my fault he died,” Rodimus said without preamble. “I don’t know how I can live with that.”

Bluestreak didn’t pretend to understand. It wasn’t like he had been present for the battle. “Who?” he finally asked.

“Optimus.” In all the months they had been working together before the other mech became Prime, Blue couldn’t remember him sounding so very defeated. “If I hadn’t gotten in the way when he was fighting Megatron, he wouldn’t be dead. I could have gone for the pistol and not Megatron, but I had to have the glory.”

The sniper didn’t know how to reply. How did you comfort someone with that kind of story?

“You know the worst part?” Rodimus continued. “He forgave me. He spoke to me, after the Matrix chose me, and told me that it wasn’t my fault. That he forgave me for getting in his way.”

“Roddy, you have to stop blaming yourself, then.” He’d never be able to lead if he couldn’t let that go.

“I can’t,” he whispered. “I can’t forgive myself when I’m the reason he’s gone.”

“I’m the reason Prowl died, too,” Blue said softly. He didn’t blame himself for Prowl’s death, but he thought maybe those might be the words the new Prime needed to hear.

Rodimus didn’t reply, but Bluestreak thought he felt the tension between them lessen.


End file.
